Dax and Jeredy Suno
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: This is my theory on how Dax met Jeredy Suno and received his Monsuno. Dax, a lone runaway in the Lowlands comes across a distressed Jeredy Suno.


All throughout his life Dax had been a loner. The dark skinned teen had never felt at home in the Lowlands. So, he just up and left. No good bye to his family or anyone. They didn't care about him anyways so what was the point?

Dax has been traveling all across the Lowlands for about three months now. Harsh weather and even harsher people have made this journey tough, but he wasn't going back home. He'd rather die than be where THAT man was and that stupid bitch of a mom he had are.

The teen looked ahead and saw a river. It looked like a very promising place to stop since water was scarce around here and his feet were getting tired. If only he had something to ride on. Walking was good to catch the sights and all, but it really took a toll on one's energy. Dax sat by the river and pulled out his canteens to refill. The desert is a harsh mistress. She had no time for stupid mistakes.

"The sun's setting," Dax mumbled to himself. Grabbing some sparse twigs and vegetation he built himself a fire. Desert temperatures at night were just as unmerciful during the night as during the day. The only difference was which way the thermometer went.

Suddenly, Dax heard screams. The teen leapt to his feet, his body tense and ears alert to all around him. Yes, he was sure those were calls for help. Dax ran off towards the direction they came from. He was almost certain it came from lower downstream where the water turned into fearsome rapids.

Sure enough, there was a man being swept down the stream. He was definitely not native to the Lowlands. His skin was too pale and he dressed oddly. Who wore a lab coat down here?

"H-help me! Someone help me please!" gasped the man around the water daring to choke the life from him.

"Crag," snarled Dax. He threw off his jacket and shoes as swiftly as possible before diving into the chilling water.

Dax rose to the surface gasping. His keen eyes spotted the endangered man quickly. He gave powerful strokes towards this man. Finally reaching him, Dax grabbed a hold of him with a muscular arm and did his best to keep the struggling man's head above water as he pulled both of them to the river bank.

With a mighty heave Dax threw the man onto land. The outsider coughed up water wildly, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. Dax pulled himself out and began tending to the person he had rescued.

"Are you ok, ol' man?" asked Dax. He knelt to the man's side putting a hand on his chest to try and steady the older man's rapid breathing.

"Y-yeah…I think so," gasped the man. He looked up at Dax with hazy, dark blue eyes. "Thank you for rescuing me…um?"

"Dax,"

"Yes, thank you Dax," the man sat up and held out his hand. "I'm Jeredy, Jeredy Suno."

Dax warily grabbed Jeredy's hand and shook it. They were both drenched to the core, tired, and probably going to die of hypothermia because Dax could already feel the temperature dropping as the sun set and all this man could think about was polite introductions? This Jeredy Suno was definitely not from around here.

The runaway teen felt something hit his head. Lifting up a weary hand Dax realized it was raining. That was just great! Curse these weird desert rain patterns. Dax grabbed Jeredy by the arm and lifted him up.

"We need to find shelter ol' man, or else we'll end up becoming popsicles," Dax grabbed his coat and shoes before leading Jeredy to where he spotted some caves.

The cave wasn't much better. With the sun completely set the temperature was deathly cold. Dax couldn't build another fire for the rain had dampened all the brush to a point where it wouldn't be able to hold a flame. The teen and man just stood there, shivering in their wet clothes. Dax remembered something from his wilderness survival studies, but it was going to be awkward as all get out.

"Hey ol' man," Dax called to Jeredy. The man looked up at him. "I know a way to get us a little warmer, but you may think it's kind of weird."

"Dax, I'd do anything right now to feel even just a little warmer," Jeredy gave Dax a soft smile showing that he trusted him.

"I read that if one's clothes ever got drenched and temperatures became harshly cold it's best to remove them. And when I say remove them, I mean ALL of them."

Jeredy just cocked his head to the side. "I don't think that's weird Dax. I think it's brilliant! There's no use in keeping on soaking wet clothes."

The two stripped awkwardly down to nothing. Now naked and sitting on the cave floor things weren't much better temperature wise. Both shivered uncontrollably. Dax glanced at Jeredy Suno. The man looked like he was going to die. He could swear the man's skin was turning blue.

Dax grabbed his mostly dry jacket. He draped it over Jeredy's shoulders. Jeredy smiled at him. "Thank you Dax. You may look rough, but you're a pretty nice guy."

"Just shut up, ol' man," Dax grunted.

They sat in awkward silence after that. Jeredy looked over at his savior. The teen was shivering violently. Jeredy could see Dax's whole body vibrating even in the darkness and hear his teeth chattering over the pounding of the rain. It was heart breaking.

"Dax, you're going to get sick," cautioned Jeredy. "Here, let me get closer to you so we can share body heat." With all good intentions Jeredy scooted closer to Dax, but as soon as his skin touched Dax's the teen leapt away with a yelp.

"Don't…d-don't touch m-me…ol' man!" snapped Dax. "Don't t-touch me when you aren't wearing clothes! Don't!" Dax's eyes glazed over. The boy looked as if he were stuck in some horrible nightmare.

"Don't hurt me…don't touch me there," Dax whimpered. He covered his face with his hands. Jeredy watched as his companion mentally deteriorated before him. "I'll tell mom! I'll tell her! Don't hit me…I-I won't give in!" Dax got up and slammed his head harshly against the wall. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Jeredy grabbed Dax and held him close. He had to calm this boy down. If not he could seriously injure himself. "Get a hold of yourself Dax! What you're going through is post-traumatic stress! What you're seeing isn't real. It's just you and me."

Dax slowly opened his eyes. The dark skinned teen dropped to the ground with a huff. Jeredy followed him making sure to keep an arm wrapped around Dax's shoulders to show the boy he wasn't alone.

"S-sorry...," muttered Dax.

"It's ok, Dax. Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" asked Jeredy. Dax remained silent. "If you don't I-,"

"Will it make these flashbacks go away?"

"It may help," replied Jeredy.

Dax pulled his knees up to his chest. "My father died recently. He worked for Storm for a time and went off quite often. One time he went away and never came back. All we got was a letter from Storm saying he was gone, no body and no mentioned cause of death. I almost died right there. I loved my ol' man. He took care of me and gave me advice and stuff.

My mother's reason deteriorated. She brought guy after guy home from her drinking binges at the local tavern. Most were ok, but never stayed for long. Then she brought Mike home. I hated him. He was rude and nasty. All this guy wanted was to mooch off my family. I tried to kick him out, but…I was too weak.

Then, one night he came home really drunk. He ripped me out of my bed. I tried to fight him, but it was no use. I got beaten to a pulp."

As Dax talked Jeredy began noticing marks on Dax's body he'd never noticed before. Still healing wounds lined the teen's arms, legs, back, belly, and even his neck. Dax wasn't fibbing.

"Then…," Dax choked out. He was near tears at this point. ", he touched me. He touched me where I didn't want to be touched. Then he took me. I never thought it was possible, but it is! It was so horrible. I was so scarred and scared. I told my mom, but she didn't believe me. I showed her the wounds and she claimed they were self-inflicted. So, I left and I'm not going back!"

Dax broke down. Jeredy rubbed circles on Dax's back and brushed away the stray dreads that were getting into the teen's face. Finally, Dax calmed down. The dark skinned male looked out at the rain pouring down outside. Dax hated the rain. It put him in even more of a bad mood than usual.

"Take a photograph,

It'll be the last,

Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here.

I don't have a past,

I just have a chance,

Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Rain, rain go away,

Come again another day.

All the world is waiting from the sun."

Dax sung to himself while Jeredy listened to the lyrics. Coming out of Dax's mouth it almost sounded like a plea. "You have some lovely pipes, Dax. With that accent you could get all the ladies."

"Don't try to flatter me ol' man," chuckled Dax. His spirits were picking up. He wasn't alone anymore.

The next day the two travelers put on their clothes and headed out. They stopped in front of a town. Dax looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeredy Suno.

"Well…I'm kind of a wanted felon," grumbled Dax. Jeredy raised a brow. "I've got a warrant in about seven providences already. Theft, vandalism, brutality, and the most recent, arson, so I don't think you'd want to be around me."

"Well, does this town have a warrant on you?" Dax shook his head. "Then let's go."

In town things seemed ok. The people looked at them strangely, but what did you expect when the guy you're walking with is wearing a lab coat? The duo renewed supplies like non-perishable food and matches. Things went well until they ran into a group of thugs.

"Don't you look strange," one addressed Jeredy. "What kind of freak wears a lab coat in the Lowlands?"

Jeredy smirked. "I wear it for the ladies young man. You should get one. You must be pretty bored and lonely to be picking on an old man like me."

Dax snickered behind a hand. Dude got burned! The thug snarled and swung hitting Jeredy hard. The man gasped for breath before crumbling to the ground.

"Jeredy!" cried Dax. The teen glared at their assailant. "Mess with someone your own intelligence level!" Dax punched the guy right in the face. The thug flew back into his team mates. When he got to his feet he glared at Dax and ran. "That'll show you!" cried Dax. He spit on the ground and helped Jeredy up.

"You're under arrested," called a voice from behind. Dax looked up to see a few officers glaring at him and Jeredy. "Put your hands up and we won't taze you!"

"What did we do, mate- AUGGGHH!" Dax crumbled to the ground as electricity shot through his body.

"You and the freak in the lab coat are under arrest for public fighting."

"We can't be here," whimpered Jeredy. The man has been whimpering that since they threw him and Dax in the cell.

"Why can't we, ol' man?" asked Dax. "As soon as a Storm agent evaluates us tomorrow we'll be set free."

"That's the problem. I can't let Storm find me!"

"Why haven't you mentioned this before? What did you do to them?"

"I…I created something that they want to use against the world," Jeredy pulled something out of his lab coat pocket. It was some sort of glowing blue cylinder. "It's called Monsuno."

Dax took the cylinder from Jeredy's hand. It was a decent weight and filled with blue goo. "What does it do?"

"It holds a powerful being that Storm can never get their hands on!" exclaimed Jeredy.

"Ok, I get that you don't want Storm to have it, but why?"

Jeredy grabbed Dax's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "The fate of my son and the world depends on it!"

Ok, that was reason enough to get the heck out of here. Dax looked around him and smirked. "Ok ol' man. I got a plan."

When a guard walked by Dax kicked Jeredy in the stomach while the officer wasn't looking. Jeredy gasped and moaned.

"Hey officer, my friend is really sick! You need to get him to a doctor!" Dax cried.

The officer looked from an in pain Jeredy to a pleading Dax. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. "Ok, come on sir-ugh!"

Dax slammed his knee hard into the man's groin. The officer collapsed to the ground. Dax grabbed Jeredy and bolted out of the cell. "C'mon ol' man! It's time to make a jail break!"

Stunned officers tried to snag the two, but Dax evaded most or knocked them to the ground. Officers chased them through the town and didn't look like they were going to give up soon.

"Quick! Tell me how to use this Monsuno thing!"

Jeredy quickly explained what to do. Dax halted and lifted the core. "Take this you rats! Airswitch launch!" Dax spun the core with such force that when it slammed into a building one could hear the crack a mile away.

A large, blue, glowing four armed bird rose to the sky. It was the most beautiful thing Dax had ever seen. "Airswitch," Dax addressed the Monsuno. The beast looked at his controller and immediately connected with Dax. "Use Sonic Screech!"

Airswitch opened his giant beak and unleashed a sonic wave that knocked the officers down. The men were screaming and running for their lives. Dax grabbed Jeredy's arm and continued to lead the man away. An officer on a motorbike drove up beside the running pair.

"Stop now or I'll taze you!" The officer commanded. But before he could reach his gun Airswitch knocked him off his bike. Dax grinned at the Monsuno and jumped on carrying Jeredy along with him.

"Hang on ol' man. Things are about to get rough!" Dax revved up the bike to full throttle and roared down the street and out of town where they couldn't follow them. Airswitch followed right behind.

"Return Airswitch," commanded Dax. The giant bird turned back into essence so it could fit back into his core. "Beautiful," purred Dax.

"I've seen you've taken a liking to Airswitch," said Jeredy.

"Yeah, he's amazing, but how did I know his name and attacks?"

"It's because you connected with him," stated Jeredy.

"Well, that's good and all, but I guess I should return him." Dax tried to give Jeredy the core but he refused to take it.

"No Dax, you keep Airswitch. You're special. I just know it."

Dax cocked his head to the side as Jeredy reached into his pocket and handed him more vials full of Monsuno essence. "Can you do me a favor? I need you to give these to Chase and his friends."

"Sure thing, but why can't you do it and why trust me with the job? I'm just another Lowland runaway."

Jeredy put a hand on Dax's shoulder. "I trust you Dax. You not only saved me three times, but you opened your heart to me. I can tell you're a good kid. You're a son to me."

Dax began tearing up. "Don't go ol' man! Stay with me! You don't have to go."

"Today has proven that I'll put you in danger. Now you're wanted in eight providences, Dax. You won't be lonely. Travel with Chase and his friends when you find them. They'll treat you as their own and you'll never be alone again. Now go Dax."

The teen hugged Jeredy tight. "I'm gonna miss you ol' man!" cried Dax.

"Good byes aren't forever, Dax."

Dax leapt on the motorcycle. Giving Jeredy one final, teary glance he drove off to find the man's son. Dax would never forget Jeredy Suno: a strange, but great man and a father to him.


End file.
